


Water is very, very nice on some occasions.

by BBK



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scott is a brother from another mother, Young Derek Hale, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBK/pseuds/BBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was never one to get particularly thirsty, but when it comes to Derek,  well,  he's thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water is very, very nice on some occasions.

"Stiles.. Stiles... STILES!" Scott hissed from across the lunch table.

"Oh my god Scott, what the HELL do you want?" Stiles whined, not liking the fact he was so rudely interrupted from his daydream.  
I mean seriously, shouldn't Scott know that it's rude to interrupt someone from eye-fucking their crush?

"Stiles you've been staring at Derek for so long his whole lunch table is talking about you!"

"Annnnndddddd?" Stiles inquired.

"And what?" Scott responded, more confused than ever.

"What are they saying!" Stiles insisted.

"I'm not telling you!" Scott responded.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Pleeeeeaaasssseee!" He begged childishly.

Scott huffed, "No."

Stiles lightly glared before continuing to stare at Derek. Stiles was completely infatuated with Derek. Stiles adored the way Derek was always cold but caring, or the way his forest green eyes glistened if he was happy or sad..

Stiles loved to see Derek's muscles through his tight T-shirts and leather jacket, or to see Derek bench press in gym.

'He could probably bench press me!' Stiles thought. He was quite happy at the moment but here comes Scott ruining the moment. Again.

"Dude! You're staring again!" Scott whined. Sometimes Scott is seriously selfish and is an attention seeker.

Stiles rolled his eyes right when the bell rang to signal his freedom away from Scott. As he was walking out the Cafeteria he felt eyes bore into the back of his skull. Wanting to find out who it was, he turned his head to the left and found Derek Hale gazing at him. Stiles heart rate picked up but simply ignored him and walked out the cafeteria.

-time skip-

The cool, fresh, crisp air greeted Stiles as he stepped outside into the open.

It was a regular fall day in Beacon Hills and Stiles loved it. Stiles is a seasonal type person, he loves all seasons.

 He loves the heat of the summer, the breeze of Spring, the freshness of Fall, and the cold Winter.

Call him crazy but that type of stuff excites him. It excited his mother also. Stiles weakly grinned at the thought of his mother before walking down the concrete steps and heading towards his jeep.

He took his key, placed it in the lock, and unlocked his car door. Once seated, he gently shut it behind him making sure he had everything. Again taking his key, he placed it in the ignition and twisted it.

Instead of his engine coming alive it just... didn't? "The hell?" Stiles muttered to himself in confusion before repeating his previous action. He got the same response.

Stiles groaned and switched the lever underneath his seat that popped the hood of his car. He slid out his seat and walked over to hood. He raised it up immediately spotting the problem. The engine is dead.

"Fuuuuuuuuu- oh hey Derek." Stiles stammered as he saw Derek approaching him.

"What's wrong." Derek asked glancing from Stiles's jeep to stiles.

Stiles didn't answer, he was too busy gaping at Derek.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped after a minute. 

Stiles flailed around a bit before coming back to reality.

"Yep? yeah... What?"

"What's wrong with your car Stiles." Stiles could sense Derek's annoyance and toned it down a bit.

"Oh, the engine's dead. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Stiles whispered. He fiddled with his hands for a bit.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?" "I'll take you to my house, I have things there that will help me jump start your jeep." Derek stated not taking no for an answer.

At this point Stiles really wanted to get this over with so he nodded and allowed to be driven to Derek's house.

Stiles has been to Derek's house before. A lot of the supernatural love the Hales house for some reason. Derek lives alone with his sister Laura. She works a lot so Stiles rarely sees her, though he wishes it wasn't like that because the two are pretty good friends.

Once he sat down in Derek's passenger seat he had a mini heart attack. Derek's car smelt of.. well Derek obviously, but Derek's scent was addicting. Derek always smelt like cologne, woods, smokey, and.. Sweet? Almost a bit like sugar? Stiles abandoned his thoughts when Derek plopped himself next to him.

Derek turned the camaro on and left the school. The car ride was half awkward, half comfortable. It was mostly Stiles rambling about the weather or current events. Eventually he started to talk about his latest findings with the supernatural, half of what Derek already knew.

Derek was slightly annoyed but didn't interrupt Stiles, just allowed him to ramble anything that came to mind. In all honesty, Derek finds it somewhat comforting?

When they arrived at Derek's loft, Stiles stopped talking and just followed Derek into his loft. Once they entered, Derek shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the couch. Stiles throat suddenly felt a bit dry.

He needed water but didn't want to ask.

Derek has gym last period so he was sweaty, very sweaty. Which would explain why he's.. taking his shirt off.

Course, the universe gives him a hot werewolf who could smell arousal and is just taking his shirt off allowing his glistening abs the freedom of the world.

Stiles isn't one to get thirsty, but when it comes to Derek, well, he's thirsty.

Especially in this moment where Derek is walking upstairs and almost thanks the gods aloud that he doesn't have to see that anymore.

A couple of minutes later, Derek walks down the stairs with a fresh shirt on, and ruffling his hair.

Stiles throat is suddenly drier than a desert.

"Hey Derek can I have water?" He asks in a hushed tone, still observing Derek from head to toe.

Derek nods, before going into the kitchen to grab Stiles water. When he comes back with a blue plastic cup Stiles thanks him before chugging the whole thing down.

He handed the cup back to Derek who placed the cup back in the sink.

Derek led Stiles to the garage where he got some cables to start the jeep. They left right after they got the supplies, heading right back to the school. The car ride back was quite. Literally. Stiles didn't bother talking, if he did he'd probably say something extremely embarrassing and he just doesn't need that type of stress in his life.

Stiles grinned once he saw his beautiful jeep, standing ever so beautifully in front of him. He eagerly got out the car with Derek in tow.

Derek had the cables in his hand so he instantly went to work. Stiles just stood back and let Derek do what Derek does.

After four tries, Stiles's jeep rumbled to life. Stiles smiled a goofy grin before lunging towards Derek.

"Thank you so much Der, Don't know how i'll ever repay you." Stiles's voice was muffled so everything he said sounded a bit funny to Derek.

When Stiles pulled away, Derek pretended to ponder for a bit before grinning madly, "I know how you could repay me." Derek stated confidently.

Stiles squinted, before asking, "How?" Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was going to send him off to his death or not.

"Go on a date with me." Derek stated. "What?" Stiles questioned, not sure if he heard Derek correctly.

"Go. On. A. Date. With. Me." Stiles gaped at Derek before nodding profusely.

Derek grinned, showing off his pearly whites before pecking Stiles's lips and leaving.

Stiles stood in shock, unsure whether to scream or faint. He chose neither and just slowly walked to his car. When he got in Stiles got a message from Derek, it was the information of when and where their date would be held.

Stiles throat became scratchy once again, "Shiiiitttt, I'm thirsty for Derek Hale."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated. I apologize for any mistakes! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I edited this fic because it really, really needed it! :)


End file.
